


我x徐文祖（3）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	我x徐文祖（3）

本以为我和牙医的交集到此为止了，但一次深夜回家的路上，我只觉得后颈一痛，整个人都失去了意识。  
现在的我，被胶带绑在一个牙科手术椅上。  
我并不是在看牙，看牙不需要被绑起来，更不需要有一个穿着黑衣黑裤的阴郁美人拿着把锃亮的小刀对着我比划。  
我咕噜一声咽了口口水，勉强挤出一个难看的笑脸，“没想到这么快就见面了，牙医先生。”  
“啊，是啊。”徐文祖慢悠悠地说着，手里的刀顶上我的喉结，堪堪压在那里，只要稍稍一用力，锋利的刀刃便会划破我的喉咙。  
我不敢说话了，我怕说话带来的喉咙振动伤到自己。  
好在那把刀很快就收了回去，仿佛刚才只是在吓唬我玩。  
“虽然只是几天不见，我可是十分想念你呢。”他的嘴唇凑到我耳边，吐出的气全部进入我的耳洞里，我的身子一下子就麻了。  
徐文祖这么一离近，我就能闻到他身上的味道，我本以为这种杀人魔身上带的肯定是血腥味，但并没有，反而甜香甜香的，十分好闻，我忍不住朝他那边抽了抽鼻子，思索着这味道到底是从皮肤上传来的，还是从头发上传来的。  
“记得我当初和你说什么吗？我一定要把你大卸八块。”徐文祖拽着我的头发让我仰起头和他对视，那张精致的脸就这么占据了我整个视线，即使是放狠话的样子也十分漂亮，眼睛轮廓很深，有点像混血儿，鼻梁挺直，嘴唇殷红，气场很足。一想到之前我把这种人压在床上大战了一天一夜，我就觉得胯下蠢蠢欲动。  
“你居然硬了？”他表情奇怪地看着我。  
因为我是半躺的姿势，胯间的凸起很是明显。  
“不好意思，没控制住。”我说。  
他苍白的脸顿时阴沉下来，紧接着就变红，耳朵尖都红了。  
觉得自己被调戏了的徐文祖一抬手就给了我个耳光，“你这条只知道发情的公狗，去死吧！”  
这一巴掌力道不轻，我被打得头嗡嗡作响，甚至有那么一瞬间眼前都是黑的。  
胯下的凉意让我重新聚起注意力，徐文祖扯下我的裤子，我那分量不小布满青筋的性器就这么直直地对着他。  
徐文祖深呼吸几次才压抑住自己的怒气，他盯着我之前在他体内进进出出把他操得又哭又叫的东西，咬着牙冲我露出了一个阴森的微笑。  
我打了个冷战，拼命往后缩了缩，虽然我已经退无可退。  
徐文祖不屑地笑笑，看着我的眼神就像看着一个垃圾，不可回收的那种。  
紧接着，那闪着寒光的刀尖顶在我的命根子上。  
我整个人都差点蹦起来，急忙大喊，“别，这一刀下去断送的可是你自己的性福啊！”  
“说什么鬼话，都到这个时候了，激怒我对你有好处吗？”徐文祖阴森森地说，他的刀从我的龟头虚虚地碰着，沿着柱身下滑，最后停在我的下面的两个球体上。  
“给你做个免费的结扎手术吧。”徐文祖丧心病狂地笑起来了。  
“都说了不行啊！！”我怒吼道，同时终于挣开了我的双手，反手夺过他的刀，给自己脚上绑着的胶带划破了，一把抓住他的前襟把他往我这个方向拉，再一个翻身把他压在身下，整个动作一气呵成，形势瞬间就倒转了。  
“唔。。”徐文祖皱起眉头，刚才我下手没轻没重，他的后脑磕在了牙科椅上。  
我全身的重量都压在他身上固定住他的身体，一只手握住他的两个手腕把它们举过徐文祖的头顶死死捏着，另一只手腾出来给他揉揉脑袋，卷曲的黑发又软又毛茸茸的，摸起来像是刚洗完澡吹干毛毛的小狗。  
我喘着粗气，心中惊魂不定，幸亏通过上次遇到徐文祖我意识到了这个世界有多么危险，平时我就在手臂内侧贴着肉用胶带固定着一把小刀，今天果然用上了，要不我就要和陪了我二十多年的小兄弟说再见了。  
徐文祖一反应过来就剧烈地挣扎起来，我对他镇压了一会，最后不耐烦地扯过他的领带绑住他的双手，又直接脱下他的裤子当成绳子把他的脚绑住。  
现在他就只穿着一件白色的衬衫了，堪堪遮住大腿根，重点位置若隐若现的，两条又白又直的大长腿露在外面，勾人得很。  
“嘿嘿。”我对又惊又怒的徐文祖露出了两排牙。  
徐文祖看我的眼神直冒火，我掐了一把他的屁股，趴在他耳边说，“大晚上的把老公找过来，是不是想老公了？你这个饥渴的小妖精。”  
徐文祖闷哼一身，我觉得奇怪，朝下面看去，“哟，上次老公在你屁股上抽出来的印子还没消呢？”  
徐文祖整个人细皮嫩肉的，应该是极其容易留下痕迹的体质，留下来的痕迹也不容易消掉，知道这件事后我丧心病狂地兴奋起来了，最直接的表现是性器再次充血，顶住了徐文祖的屁股。  
“滚。。滚开！拿走那个脏东西！”徐文祖呵斥道。  
看着徐文祖眼里藏不住的恐惧，我小人得志地摸了把他的脸，还在上面捏了捏，“这可不是脏东西，等会可是要让你用下面的小嘴吃进去的。”  
“不过在此之前，我想看看你都准备了什么好东西。”我的眼睛往牙科椅旁边的小桌子上瞄。  
“东西还挺全的，似乎都是拔牙的东西，宝贝儿该不会想对待之前那个黑帮大哥一样，把我的牙齿拔下来做成戒指吧？”我笑着说。  
“你怎么知道？”他瞳孔一缩，冷冷地问道。  
“知道什么？你那点小爱好？还是杀了我大哥的事？”我说，“放心，我不会往外说的，毕竟我们夫妻一场。。。”  
“呸，谁和你夫妻？你这个。。。喂，你拿那个干什么？！”  
“这就是分口器吧？以前见过，还从来没用过呐。”我拿着一个类似小钳子的东西说道。  
“你想干什么？呀！不要碰那里！你这个变态！”徐文祖惊慌地叫道。  
但我的两根手指已经进入他身下那张可爱的小嘴，即使徐文祖夹紧了里面的甬道，也无法阻止我的手指的进入。  
“你。。你成天除了发情脑子里不能想点别的吗？”  
“看到宝贝儿这种尤物除了发情还能想什么？”我是真的很无辜，以前的我绝对算是禁欲了，自从认识了徐文祖，我就变成了一个成天骚话不断靠着下半身思考的禽兽，所以徐文祖必须得对我负责。  
我用两根手指在里面扩张了一会，把刚才一直揣在怀里用体温暖着的分口器的一端给插了进去。  
徐文祖整个人一个激灵，不可置信地看着我，“不要这么做。。。拜托。。。不要用那个。。”  
他难得向我服软，然而我却没有过多的同情心。  
分口器的张开的角度被我缓缓调大，徐文祖咬着嘴唇尽力压抑着即将脱口而出的尖叫，他的眼角红红的，似乎又要哭了，但我观察了半天，里面的水汽越聚越多，却就是不肯落下来。  
真是倔强得可爱，我固定好分口器的角度，再张开下去我怕伤到他。  
我趴在他张开的两腿间，往他身体最私密的地方看。  
“别看。。。变态。。。”徐文祖骂道。  
被变态称呼变态的感觉很新奇，不过某种意义上我确实是个变态。说实话自从穿越到这个世界上我一直都对这个世界没有认同感，在这里我的身份是假的，我以前的朋友家人全部消失，这种孤独的感觉时刻地提醒着我我并不属于这个世界，渐渐地我的性格就有点扭曲，不知道哪个才是真实的世界，哪个才是真实的自己了。徐文祖是我碰到的第一个我熟悉的人，虽然在原来的世界里他只是一个存在于二维漫画里的人物，但好不容易遇到熟悉的人，我不由自主的对他产生了一种想要亲近的感觉。  
再加上我是个颜狗，我就更想粘着徐文祖了。  
回忆结束，拉回现实。  
我探索着之前承受过我的巨物的地方，因为开口器卡在那里，即使那里再怎么收缩着想要闭合也没用，红艳艳的小嘴毫无保留地向我张开，就连娇嫩无比的内里都看得一清二楚。  
“为了更加了解我的宝贝儿，也为了以后让我的宝贝儿更舒服，我得好好了解一下你的身体才行啊。”说着，我拿起了小镊子，“别乱动，这可不是闹着玩的。”  
小镊子的顶端在内壁上乱戳着，把徐文祖戳得大腿抖得不像话，根据记忆，我往靠近他身体内侧的地方戳，终于在我戳到某个点的时候他整个人都弹动了一下，挣扎得就像个刚被捞上岸的鱼。  
“这里啊。”小镊子的顶端有些尖，我怕划伤他，便换成了棉棒，狠狠地戳在那个地方，“是这里吗？”  
徐文祖发出一声拉得长长的像是撒娇一样的鼻音，拼命地摇着头，声音也变得娇软无力，“不要碰。。拜托。。”  
我当然不会听话，拿着棉棒在上面又戳又摩擦，按在那个点上旋转着，徐文祖几乎要把牙科椅给晃翻，带着哭腔喊道，“不行，呜呜。。。我受不了的。。停。。。快停下呀！”  
我玩得兴起，丢掉棉棒，改成用手指按压，用粗糙的指腹反复揉弄他最脆弱的地方，这样过了几分钟，徐文祖就在哭泣中高潮了。  
“看看，我可是连你前面都没碰，原来你是个靠着后面就能高潮的变态呀。”我凑到他耳边说着，并把分口器的角度调小，拔了出来。  
徐文祖还沉浸在高潮的余韵中没有回神，看上去有些呆萌，我换成我自己的性器顶住还没有完全合拢的入口，“等下好好把老公的东西含住了，你这种不听话的小变态就适合干这个。”


End file.
